gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince Edgar Wildrat of England
Hi I'm Edgar Wildrat, or Prince George III, son of Prince Fredrick (son of King George II). Prince Fredrick was killed and I became the heir to the throne. I'm also a Godfather in La Mafia, Evil Laugh Collector, Nose Collector and co-writer of the first wiki play, The Mystery of The Stolen Design . Real Life Favorite Sport:Soccer Favorite Game: POTCO Real Name: awedfoihasodfhoaushdfouhwae (I'm not going to tell you... STALKER!!!!!) Birthday: January 3 Friendships! Here is my complete friends list as of 7/1/2011 3:36 PM PDT, 4:36 Central Time and 6:36 EST: Most Annoying Person I know Jimmmy Bloodsliver ]] My Pirates *Edgar Wildrat-Prince of England, *Pvper Records Pearl Boss Battle: 3 people, one level 50 (mastered all besides cannon) One me (level 46, fury ammoless) and Swashbuckler (level 32 sailing level 14 and cannon level 13) only 30 fury were shot, on the first barricade only. Rarest Boss Killed: Henry Flint Second Rarest Boss Killed: Edward Kignsley the cadet Boss Third Rarest Boss Killed: El Patron Hardest Boss Killed: Foulberto Smasho Wiki Achievements I am ranked #4 or 5 in edits. RAO Friends Lots and lots and lots and lots of people! My Weapon Belt My weapon belt normally is a Engraved Broadsword (for close combat), Holy Pistol (my main weapon), Corsairs Bayonet (for sniping) Knives of The Golden Idol (in pvp, if I ever need to quickly kill someone I can use vipers nest) Organizations I am a part of #Anglo-Alliance #International Trading Bank #United Freedom Confederacy #The EITC #World Wide Weapon Makers #EGOE #Followers of Armagadon #Follower of the Light #Royale Alliance #POTCO Players Wiki #Pirates Players Wiki #Pirates SvS Wiki #Pirates (minor) #People who actually want peace and don't just say they do just to create some other war like Captain Leon/Leonita did #Persian Government #Governor of the Holy City #One out of two authors of the Horror #One of two authors of the Lost Weapons of El Baker #The Noob Academy and Learning Center #Evil Laugh Collection #The Nose Collection Appearnces (Fictonal/Non-Fictonal Wiki Stories) *The Chronicles of John Breasly: Book One *(?) The chornicles of John Breasly: Book Two *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Pirate Wars *The Actual Happenings of Edgar Wildrat's POTCO Life *The Adventures of Lawrence Daggerpaine (?) *The Wildrat Saga Possible Appearnces *(?) John Breasly Joins PotCO *The Chronicles of John Breasly: Book Two & Three Want me to be in your book/story? Did I forget to add your book/story? Tell me so on my Talk Page, Thanks! User:Edgar WildratUser: Edgar WildratLuke Atlas Bitter A.K.A Wildrat 01:21, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Trivia *Edgar Wildrat is never seen with out his Royalty Ring on the second fingure of his left hand *Edgar Wildrat has a Hidden Bullet Arm Wound *Edgar Wildrat has Green Hair *Edgar Wildrat LOVES the color green *Edgar Wildrat best gun is his Holy Pistol *Edgar Wildrat is Prince of England Edgar as a hippie.PNG|Me as a hippie Edgar Wildrat in his serious pose.PNG|A portrait of me aaaaaaaaa.PNG|"HAHA! HAHA! HAHA! HAHA! HAHA! HAHA!" 77.PNG|Standing....standing....and standing..... 333.PNG|Why is he laughing.....? Captain.PNG|My angry clothes Cardinal Assassin.PNG|Oh ya..... Cowboy.PNG Demon King.PNG Dragon.PNG Farmer Boy.PNG Haha.PNG Islander.PNG Leprechaun.PNG Lover Man.PNG Party Man outfit.PNG Qwertyuiopppppppppp.PNG Revised Pilgrim.PNG Rich Man.PNG Edgar in Casual.PNG|Edgar in his Casual Attire Edgar Casual (2).PNG|Edgar in his casual Attire (2)/Edgar in his Battle Attire Edgar Formal.PNG|Edgar in his Formal Attire Edgar in his Swimming Attire.PNG|Edgar in his Swimming Attire Edgar holding his Pistol.PNG|Edgar holding his Grand Repeater Pistol ready for battle Edgar holding his Rust Sabre.PNG|Edgar holding his Rusty Sabre Edgar holding his Pirate Blade.PNG|Edgar holding his Pirate Blade HEY.PNG Ya.......png Crazy jump.png|Thats him way up there ITS CRAZY! That was the day he actually flew from the Swift Foot Potion Glitch, he jumped from Governors Mansion to the water on the other side O_o twas crazy More soon.PNG Epic Memes evillaugh.PNG meme.PNG meme2.PNG meme3.PNG meme4.PNG meme5.PNG meme6.PNG meme7.PNG meme8.PNG Who Am I? Hello! I am Prince Edgar Wildrat of England, as the name says, I'm Prince of England :P. I used to have mad PvP skills but I'm rusty now. Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:Pirates Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:Non-Pirates Category:EITC Category:NALC Category:Userboxes Category:Persian Member Category:EGOE Members Category:SS Shadow Crew Member Category:Crew of The Horror Category:Royalty Category:Royale Alliance Category:EITCSI Category:The Dark Category:La Mafia